1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an air-directing component of a motor vehicle, with hook-shaped projections that are configured to be pushed into recesses of a body front end of the motor vehicle. The invention furthermore relates to a body front end that is designed for the installation of an air-directing component and has recesses that are configured to receive projections of the air-directing component. In one configuration, the air-directing component is a front spoiler that is fastened to a bumper covering on the front part of the motor vehicle body.
2. Description of the Related Art
US 2004/0135383 discloses an air-directing component and a body front end of a motor vehicle. The air-directing component shown in US 2004/0135383 is a front spoiler and has guide and fastening regions that are received and held by a spoiler mount groove in the front bumper. The spoiler has a fitting base section that fits in the groove in a form-fitting manner. Both the groove and the fitting base section run transverse to the direction of travel and have conical cross sections that limit pushing of the spoiler into the groove counter to the direction of travel. The spoiler also has fastening regions that point rearward in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and engage deeper into the groove. Each fastening region supports a resilient latch that reaches through the groove and engages behind an upper inner edge of the groove to prevent the spoiler from being pulled out in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle. Additional fastening elements, such as bushes and/or clips, reach through overlapping holes in the fastening regions of the spoiler and in a lower part of the body front end and hold the spoiler and body front end together.
The spoiler is pushed into the groove during a first step of an installation process so that the resilient latches temporarily fix the spoiler in an installation position. The fastening elements then are inserted during a second step of the installation for further fastening the spoiler.
An object of the invention is to enable installation and removal of an air-directing component in a simple manner, thereby saving time and cost. An additional object is to enable installation and removal of an air directing component without using tools.